


Объяснение в любви (The Declaration)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Шерлок осознает, что влюблен в Джона.





	Объяснение в любви (The Declaration)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Declaration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/957394) by [flawedamythyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst). 



Был обычный вторник, когда Шерлок осознал, что влюблен в Джона. 

Они сидели в гостиной, в креслах за чашкой чая, и тихо читали. В окна барабанил дождь. Джон что-то пробормотал, а Шерлок оторвался от «Вестника пчеловода» как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как тот медленно прихлебывает чай и отставляет кружку, не отрываясь от страницы.

Он видел это тысячи раз и прежде, но на этот раз почему-то внутри будто щелкнул выключатель, заставив осознать «я люблю этого человека». Золотой поток откровения, окативший с ног до головы, наполнил его истинностью и непреложностью этого факта.

— О! — выдохнул Шерлок.

Джон поднял взгляд. 

— Только не говори, что мы должны в такой дождь бежать на улицу.

— Нет, — ответил Шерлок. Нужно ли говорить Джону? Ведь именно этого ждут от людей — объяснения в любви? 

Он прочистил горло.

— Джон, я только что понял, что люблю тебя.

Джон уставился на него, прищурившись сквозь очки. 

— Что? — спросил он ровным голосом.

— Я сказал, что люблю тебя, — повторил Шерлок.

— Нет, — возразил Джон. — Ты не это сказал. Повтори-ка точно!

Шерлок нахмурился. Разве так отвечают на признания?

— Джон, я только что понял, что люблю тебя, — послушно повторил он.

Джон резко кивнул. 

— Да, — сказал он. — Конечно. Только что понял. Шерлок, как ты можешь?.. — Он остановился и сделал глубокий вдох, означающий, что Джон был на грани гневного взрыва. — Шерлок, мне восемьдесят семь лет! Мы живем вместе пятьдесят один год, разделяем постель сорок шесть лет! Двадцать четыре года назад мы _вместе_ удалились в этот коттедж, где я терпел скуку, твоих пчел и твою дурацкую досадную привычку поджигать сарай! Ты помнишь это, да? Ты еще не в маразме, чтобы забыть?

— Помню, — сказал Шерлок. — Ты сердишься, — заметил он. — Я как-то неправильно признался?

Джон застонал от разочарования. 

— Если мне не потребовалось бы пяти минут, чтобы встать, я подошел бы и отметелил тебя тростью!

Шерлок задумался. Реакция Джона была неожиданной. Но почему?

— Значит ли это, что ты не разделяешь моих чувств? — Шерлок почувствовал от этой мысли необычайную грусть.

Джон издал гневное восклицание, взял футляр для очков и запустил в Шерлока. Рефлексы детектива уже были не, что прежде, поэтому футляр с тупым стуком попал ему в голову.

— Ты абсолютный, полный идиот! — воскликнул Джон. — Конечно, я люблю тебя, черт побери! Конечно, ты меня любишь! Я узнал об этом сорок долбанных лет назад! С какой стати, черт возьми, тебя считают супергением?!

Многолетний опыт Шерлока позволил ему проигнорировать гневные вопли и воспринять только по-настоящему важную информацию. Они любят друг друга! 

Шерлок просиял от счастья.

С восклицанием поверженного Джон уронил голову на руки.


End file.
